Witch Soul
by PaperFox19
Summary: Ichigo didn't lose his powers against Aizen, his hollow and shinigami powers became one. Urahara has been training him in hopes of getting him ready for a looming threat. Grimmjow, Starrk, Ulquiorra, and Szayel were made into Soul Reapers thanks to Urahara. Warning Yaoi DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing:Ichigo/Harem

anti uke project harem project rare pairing lonely boys project

Do not read if you do not like

Witch Soul

Ichigo didn't lose his powers against Aizen, his hollow and shinigami powers became one. Urahara has been training him in hopes of getting him ready for a looming threat.

Chap 1 New Soul Reapers and a New Threat

A witch a human with wicked dark power, they find an object that's treasured by someone and infuses it with magic, the object becomes a monster and wreaks havoc. It is possible to destroy these monsters but by doing so the object possessed becomes destroyed.

Hollows were drawn to witches seeking powerful souls. Witches would drain them off their power and life force in such a way the hollows became petrified statues never to move again. Doing this made the witches stronger and vastly disrupted the balance of the world.

Soul Reapers rose up to fight the witches. However they found the witches to be very difficult. Using a unique process they found a way to seal and soul reaper's zanpakuto, it required a lock of their hair, a piece of their clothing and some of their reitsu, a drop of their blood. It was the recipe to place a curse on their swords keeping them locked up.

Quincy believed they could defeat the witches on their own, and although their arrows could destroy a witches body this did not kill them, a witches body is altered by their soul so witches got used to making faux bodies like a golem, and once their soul was inside the golem morphed into the witches form. The only way to destroy a witch's soul was with a zanpakuto.

In order to keep balance Quincies and Soul Reapers worked together to defeat the witches. They were able to kill the coven leader but Yamamoto feared the blood of the witch had not ended. Sadly he was correct the grand high witch had escaped. They knew she would return with a bigger and stronger coven.

"Have you discovered anything new?" Head Captain Yamamoto had placed Urahara in charge of locating the witches.

"We have discovered 4 locations that were once used as coven houses. We cleared them out but there wasn't much evidence of their final location." Urahara said, he had taken on this task in hopes of preventing another tragedy.

"Have there been any signs of practice?" Yamamoto

"Yes minor practice, it's clear they are starting to move." Urahara

"Has Ichigo Kurosaki's powers returned?" Yamamoto

"Yes they have completely fused with his hollow powers, his bankai has changed and is even stronger than before." Urahara explained, after the fight with Aizen Ichigo felt an echo of power inside of him, Urahara helped him hone his power and because his hollow and zanpakuto became one it was able to survive and with its new forms Ichigo managed to retain his powers.

"Very good, now about that team you gathered, the new soul reapers!" Urahara's face twisted into one of surprise. "Yes I know all about them, I also know you haven't told Ichigo of their presence. You are playing a very dangerous game Urahara."

"They may not have loyalty to us soul reapers but they do respect one thing power, I believe they will follow Ichigo if he can prove himself."

"You will be responsible for them. I hope you chose wisely they were our enemies once."

"I will take full responsibility." Urahara said, and the head captain nodded.

"Carry on." He said and ended the transmission.

Urahara took a deep breath and went down to his training room, Ichigo was standing there wielding two zanpakuto. "Urahara what is it?"

"Come with me Ichigo I need to show you something." Urahara told him and led Ichigo out of the room. "Ichigo you know what happens to hollows when they are killed by soul reaper correct?" Ichigo nodded. "Well the process is unique when the hollow has soul reaper powers."

"What are you getting at Urahara?"

"I have been keeping something from you, I was gonna wait to tell you but you see there is a threat coming and this cannot wait." Urahara opened a secret passage and Ichigo suddenly felt the presence of four powerful spiritual pressures. "Alright boys Ichigo is here." Urahara yelled out.

Ichigo's eyes widened as some familiar faces appeared. Starrk, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Szayel appeared but Ichigo immediately felt something was different about them, not only that he could see there was differences. Firstly they had no hollow masks at all, second they didn't have hollow holes, and third they were wearing soul reaper uniforms.

"You guys! You're alive!" Ichigo said although he was shocked the males could also see he was not upset they were alive, he was happy.

To be continued

Shout Out - Big thanks to omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Moonkat17, chichan and KarasuKagami these guys have been giving me a lot of feedback and comments and have been giving me a lot of inspiration


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing:Ichigo/Harem

anti uke project harem project rare pairing lonely boys project

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 2 Power of the Alpha Part 1

"You see Ichigo, I found these four and was able to save them, the process was similar to the purification powers of zanpakuto. They are now soul reapers though they have remnants of their hollow powers as well." Urahara explained.

"It's good to see you again." He turned to Szayel. "You must be Szayel Aporro, you fought with Uryu and Renji."

"Indeed and I know all about you." Szayel said eyeing Ichigo and he smirked. "Though I see you have become a lot stronger since your time in Hueco Mundo. But are you strong enough?"

Ichigo felt a light shiver run down his spine, Szayel was starring a little too long at his crotch and he saw a flash of lust cross his eyes. "What does he mean?"

"It means Berry, hat and clogs here wants us to work as a team, and he wants you to lead us, but we still have our hollow pride. The strongest will lead and that's the way it is." Grimmjow explained, he drew his sword and looked like he was itching for a fight.

"That's how these three feel anyway, I however know your strength and plan to follow you." Starrk said and walked over to Ichigo. The stoic former Espada got down on one knee and took Ichigo's hand. "I Starrk Coyote swear my loyalty to you Ichigo Kurosaki." Starrk said and he took Ichigo's hand and kissed the back of it. Ichigo blushed and he stared into Starrk's warm eyes.

Ulquiorra clenched his fist at his side. "That is enough Starrk, besides Grimmjow and I you never faced Kurosaki in battle." Ulquiorra felt an odd feeling in his chest.

"I met him and I knew by looking at him he was strong, he's also loyal and would do anything to protect his comrades." Starrk said getting up and facing the three.

"That's good for you but if I'm going to follow anyone they need to be strong." Grimmjow said.

"I think him defeating you in Hueco Mundo speaks enough of that." Starrk said with a smirk, and Grimmjow blushed in his anger.

"Shut up!" His reitsu spiked. "Fight me berry and show me if your worthy of leading us. Now Grind Pantera!" In a flash his Zanpakuto was gone and Grimmjow had just released his shikai. Grimmjow had metal claws and his blue hair reached shoulder length, he had his cat ears but didn't have his tail.

Ichigo smirked. "Alight Grimmjow to be honest I had hoped to fight you again." Ichigo drew Zangetsu and his new sword Shirosaki. The two dashed at one another and they clashed. Grimmjow's shikai was as strong as his hollow release, Urahara had helped him reach bankai level but if Ichigo couldn't beat him while in shikai then there was no hope for him.

"Come on Berry show me what your new sword can do!" Ichigo dodged Grimmjow's attacks and Grimmjow blocked his strikes with his claws.

Grimmjow used sonido and tried to strike Ichigo with his claws. "Claw of the Panther King!" Grimmjow used what was once his ultimate attack. Ichigo blocked the first wave with Zangetsu then the second wave with Shirosaki. "Ha if all that new sword is good for is blocking this won't be fun." Grimmjow began bouncing back and forth before he flew at Ichigo claws drawn back.

Ichigo aimed Shirosaki at Grimmjow and formed a cero at the tip. Grimmjow's eyes widened as Ichigo fired his cero at near point blank range. Grimmjow survived the blast but his shirt was destroyed. Ulquiorra saw that the cero was weaker than the one he used on him but it was powerful than other espada's ceros. "So you learned to fire a pretty decent cero, not bad let's kick it up a notch, Bankai!" Grimmjow's power exploded and when the smoke cleared Ichigo felt his heart skip a beat. Grimmjow was wearing tight black shorts, he had a long blue panther tail coming from his back. He had black claws and paws, his hair reached his lower back he had blue fur going from his wrists to his elbow and his ankles to his knees.

"What do you think Ichigo, this form is much stronger than my hollow release but I still have some hollow benefits." He pointed his claw at Ichigo and fired a powerful Gran Rey Cero. Ichigo blocked it with Shirosaki and deflected it back in a barrage of balas. Grimmjow dodged the swarm of balas.

"Let me show you my new bankai!" Ichigo brought his swords together and he released his own bankai. Shirosaki was gone and he was wielding Tensa Zangetsu.

"Doesn't look very new looks like the same old sword." Grimmjow said with a smirk. "I'm gonna enjoy kicking your ass Berry."

What Grimmjow didn't notice was there was a black chain on Ichigo's left wrist while he wielded Tensa Zangetsuin his right hand. "Let's just see Kitten." Ichigo said with a smirk. "Tensa Binding Chain!" From his left wrist the chain extended and went straight at Grimmjow the chain coiled around him. Grimmjow tried to break the chain however Ichigo's reitsu was coursing through it and it gave Grimmjow mild shocks as he struggled.

Ichigo whipped Grimmjow around and began to slam him down again and again. Grimmjow growled and fired a point blank cero on himself freeing himself from Ichigo's chain. "Ok so you got some new moves so do I." Grimmjow spun on his paws he sent out a barrage of blade like balas. "Panther Claw Tempest!"

The blades moved at great speed and they were as powerful as Grimmjow's panther king claw and with it's numerous blades it was an even greater and more destructive force. Ichigo began blocking the blades with Zangetsu and the chain. "A great technique Grimmjow, now for one of my own." Ichigo jumped out of the path of Grimmjow's attack. Ichigo drew a circle above his head using the tip of Zangetsu.

"Tensa Storm!" The reitsu made a ring and expanded into the air, the reitsu sparked and began to strike down at Grimmjow. The former Espada blocked the first strike only for a second one to be fired randomly. Grimmjow had to dodged cause if he didn't it would be over for him, these strikes were as powerful as Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho. Urahara was impressed, Ichigo's new techniques were unique fusions of kido and his own power. Ichigo couldn't perform the kido himself but he made up for that with creativity.

Grimmjow noticed the strikes were only focused within the range of the circle Ichigo had created. Grimmjow went straight to get out of the circle, Ichigo was ready for him and he fired a powerful Getsuga Tensho at him Grimmjow was knocked back and then struck by the storm. Grimmjow fell to the ground his bankai being dispelled and his sword lay beside him.

Grimmjow had to accept his loss, Ichigo came down and his reitsu poured off him in waves it licked over Grimmjow's skin and the bluenette let out a low whine as his manhood grew hard. "That was a great fight you really are strong Grimmjow." Ichigo said and Grimmjow blushed.

"Thanks." Grimmjow said but didn't move, he looked over and saw Starrk smirking at him. Before Ichigo could dispel his storm it was destroyed. A long white tentacle coiled around Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu.

"You may have beaten Grimmjow let's see if you can best me!" Szayel said, he already activated his shikai and that was the reitsu draining tentacle that was coiled around Ichigo's blade.

To be continued

Shout Out - Big thanks to omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Moonkat17, chichan and KarasuKagami these guys have been giving me a lot of feedback and comments and have been giving me a lot of inspiration


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Tentacle Transformation Dom/Sub Bondage

Pairing: Ichigo/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 3 Power of the Alpha part 2

Szayel had analyzed Ichigo's reitsu and was able to destroy his storm, and while Ichigo was distracted he released his shikai. "You shouldn't let your guard down, now I'll drain every last ounce of your reitsu."

Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu vanished from his sword's grasp and a new sword appeared in Ichigo's other hand. "Vasto Shirosaki." Ichigo said and with one slash of his sword he sent a wave of balas. Shirosaki was similar to Tensa Zangetsu except the sword hilt had no hilt and instead of a chain he had a long white sash coiled around his free arm.

Szayel was shocked at the sudden change and was forced to dodge the attack. "My bankai is different now my zanpakuto are like two sides of the same coin and I can switch between them." Ichigo explained.

"Fascinating, but it doesn't matter I've analyzed the power of your cero your attack will not be effective against me and now I can drain you of this reitsu instead." He whipped the tentacle at Ichigo.

"Hollow Guard." The cloth came to life and blocked Szayel's attack. Szayel tried to drain reitsu from it but it wasn't working. "Sorry but this is as strong as a Espada hierro."

"Then I'll just have to break through it. Bankai!" Szayel had an appearance similar to his release form except he had no tentacles coming from his back. "You are an interesting test subject Ichigo, I look forward to examining every inch of you." Szayel said and the tips of his fingers began to glow. "Stun Sniper!" He flicked his wrist and sent out darts made of reitsu.

Ichigo had the sash block the darts. Ichigo swung his blade again. "Bala Slash!" He sent out another wave of Balas. This time Szayel did not dodge, he brought his hands together and created a barrier that took the force of his attack.

"I told you I analyzed your reitsu your hollow attacks won't work on me." Szayel said.

"Is that right? Let's see about that." Ichigo pointed his blade at Szayel and began to form a cero. Ulquiorra recognized the attack as the one Ichigo made in his Vasto form. Ichigo fired his massive cero and Szayel tried to block it with his shield the former Espada was over powered and took a lot of damage.

"What the hell was that!? That was not the same cero you fired before the reitsu was completely different." Szayel snapped his clothing was burned away revealing bare skin. Szayel began healing himself regenerating his destroyed clothing.

"When Shirosaki enters bankai he evolves into a Vasto Lorde, hence the name Vasto Shirosaki. His reitsu is very unique in this form."

Szayel healed himself and although he was down to half power he still intended to fight. "It matters not I analyzed your attack just now it won't work on me again." Szayel said confidently. "It's only a matter of time before I am able to beat you." Szayel created another barrier readying himself for another attack.

"You're a cocky bastard aren't ya. Hollow Fang!" A ring formed around Szayel it looked like it was made out of the same material as a hollow mask. Red beams of light pierced Szayel's body destroying his barrier.

'I can't move!' Szayel's body pulsed in pain.

Ichigo appeared in front of him. "Each of my bankai has unique techniques I can only use when they are out this one is my personal favorite, it's similar to a kido Byakuya used on me." He brought his hand in front of Szayel's face. "You can submit or I can show you my own Gran Rey Cero."

"I…Submit…" Szayel whimpered out and Ichigo snapped his fingers and the ring dispersed. Szayel's bankai was re sealed.

Ichigo turned to Ulquiorra. "Do I have to fight you next?"

"Not at all." Ulquiorra bowed to Ichigo. "I know full well your strength and I'm happy to call you my alpha."

"Well now, now that everyone is accepting of this there is a reason why this team has been formed." Urahara led them to a meeting room and brought out a tv. "You see Ichigo long before your time there was a threat to hollows, shinigami, quincy and even humans. They are called Witches."

"Really no way, you mean real witches." Ichigo gasped in shock.

"Interesting, I heard rumors that the shinigami and quincy extinguished the Witch line." Szayel spoke.

"It was believed so yes but the head captain had his doubts and their main coven was located here and I think they have found their way back to Karakura Town." Urahara said. "Until we know for sure I want you all to stay together and watch each other's backs, theirs gigai prepared for you should you need it and Ichigo has a way to help you pass out of them as needed."

"So you want us to live together?" Ichigo asked.

"Excellent." Starrk said.

"Sounds acceptable." Ulquiorra said.

"Fun!" Grimmjow said.

"Interesting." Szayel said.

All 4 former arrancar looked at Ichigo. "Yeah sounds great."

'How am I gonna explain all this?'

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing: Ichigo/Grimmjow/Starrk/Ulquiorra/Szayel

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 4

Ichigo walked with the four men. They were given gigai so they could be seen by his family. Ichigo was running through scenarios in his mind trying to think of a way to explain all this.

"So these are our enemies, they don't look like much." A young girl said. She stood on the roof of a near building and was watching the boys. She had short brown hair, pink eyes, and stood at 4'9". She wore typical high school girl clothes a black T-shirt and black jeans, she had a white belt with a black cat belt buckle and she wore purple high heels. "I should test them." She pulled out a clay doll, it was gray and it had a smiley face molded into the clay. The doll was infused with the girls power.

-x-

Reaching his home, Ichigo had no idea how he was gonna explain this. Ichigo opened the door and Isshin came flying out in a surprise attack kick. The boys watched as Ichigo blocked the kick and kick his attacker back in the house. "Enough of this crap old man, it's gotten old, cant I come home like a normal person and not get attacked!"

"My son I must keep you on edge, who are those boys behind you?" Isshin said finally noticing the other four guests.

"These are my friends. Ulquiorra, Starrk, Grimmjow, and Szayel." Ichigo introduced them. Being called a friend by Ichigo was an odd feeling for some.

Isshin looked them over and noticed how they were looking at his son. 'They seem to be more than friends.' Ichigo could sense their spiritual pressure an odd mix of soul reaper with a sprinkle of hollow.

"Dad they need a place to stay, if it's alright I was hoping they could stay here." Ichigo said blushing a little. 'Might as well speak point blank.'

"ICHIGO!" Isshin shouted shocking them. "Are you having a sexual relationship with these men?"

Ichigo choked on air his whole face turning red. Ulquiorra blushed and suddenly found his shoes very interesting, he couldn't look at anyone right now. Starrk had a happy look on his face as he imagined what a sexual relation with Ichigo would be like. Grimmjow was also choking on air as his mind was assaulted with images of such a relationship and his body liked those images. Szayel was blushing like a school girl and he was drooling a little.

"Dad it's not like that get your mind out of the gutter." Ichigo snapped and Isshin stared heatedly at his son.

"As your father I have to protect your innocence, if these men were to stay here your innocence would be at stake!"

"Damn it it's not like that! Look they need to crash here."

"We have no spare rooms."

"They can share mine duh!"

"Absolutely not, I will not let my son sleep in a den of wolves!" Starrk sulked at his words.

"I'm more of a panther than a wolf." Grimmjow said and every turned to glare at the idiot.

"Damn it Grimmjow shut up!" Ichigo mumbled. If Grimmjow was in his release form his ears would have flattened against his head, and he had a sorry kitten look on his face.

"Ichigo I cannot approve you sleeping with these men."

"I'm not sleeping with anyone!" Ichigo snapped. Ichigo took a deep breath.

"Dad they have nowhere else to go, and we need to stick together." Ichigo said seriously. Isshin blinked in surprise.

"I see now son you love them very much." Isshin said placing his hands on his son's shoulders. "I just want you to be happy!" Ichigo twitched in anger his father was reading this situation completely the wrong way. Ichigo knocked his dad out, so hard he cracked the floor.

"Ok you guys can share my room, let's go." They followed Ichigo stepping over the knocked out man.

They entered Ichigo's room. "Ok how is this gonna go, I do have a futon in the closet for overnight guests."

"Your bed looks like it could hold three so two of us can join you in your bed, and two can sleep on the floor." Ulquiorra said.

Isshin awoke down stairs and his protect Ichigo innocence sense was tingling. He rushed to Ichigo's room only to have the door slammed in his face.

"Well I won't be sleeping on the floor." Szayel said and went over to the closet. "I'm good at monopolizing space." Szayel got into the closet and a powerful field of reitsu came over the door.

"Great another closet lover…" Ichigo sighed.

"Well then who gets to sleep in Ichigo's bed?" Starrk said.

The three remaining former Espada glared at each other. "There's only one way for us to settle this!" Grimmjow said and his reitsu flared leaking through the gigai. The other two released their reitsu as well.

"HOLD IT!" Ichigo shouted. "No fighting in my room, if you really need to settle this use rock paper scissors." They blinked at him like he was crazy.

"Rock?"

"Paper?"

"Scissors?"

. . .

Ichigo sighed and explained the game to them. It was quick to understand so the game began.

Ulquiorra and Starrk used rock and Grimmjow used scissors making him the kitten on the floor. Grimmjow sulked kicking an imaginary rock.

"Ok with sleeping arrangements figured out, we need to figure out what we are going to do about these witches. How are we gonna find them?" Ichigo said.

"I think they will find us, they are clearly powerful and smart a dangerous combo." Ulquiorra said.

"Nothing we can't handle." Grimmjow said.

"We won't have anything to worry about." Szayel said sticking his head out of the closet. "Once I finish installing my lab, we can make further measures to deal with the witches."

"Ichi I'm home!" A feminine voice was heard.

"That's Yuzu, my little sister." Ichigo got up and left his room. Isshin appeared in the door way. "I'm watching you." He said making the 'I'm watching you' gesture.

"Hey Ichigo did you leave this little doll outside." Yuzu said holding up the clay doll.

"Why would I leave a doll outside?" Ichigo asked.

"Well it was sitting on the door step." Yuzu said and Ichigo stared at the doll and suddenly felt a dark aura. The face of the doll twisted into a sinister one. The clay doll sprang to life and coiled around Yuzu. Yuzu screamed in shock. The clay creature slithered out of the house taking Yuzu with him.

"Guys we got trouble!" Ichigo shouted shedding his human body with his badge.

"Damn already! I'm not ready!" Szayel said and dove back into the closet.

"Let's go!" The other three shed their gigai and followed after Ichigo.

To be continued


End file.
